


Stitches

by God_Complex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Coma, Hospital, M/M, Modern AU, drunk nonsense, sorta fluffy but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Complex/pseuds/God_Complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi live together in an apartment. One day Eren goes to visit Levi and doesn't come home.</p><p>-------------------------------------------<br/>Birthday fic for my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Liza! You're a big nerd. Here's a kinda sad fic since I know you like to suffer.

Levi stumbles through their apartment door, drunk and barely able to walk; much less understand the scene before him.

Eren is frantically checking all his bags to make sure nothing of importance is missing. He looks up as the door shuts behind Levi. He smirks, “Hey you, welcome home.”

"The shit is all this?”, Levi looks at the bags before him unsettled.

“I'm visiting Armin. I told you this like a week ago.” Eren says without looking up from his bag.

“… yer leavin me ‘rnt you?” Levi sways slightly.

Eren's head shoots up at that. He gives Levi a confused look before saying, “You're drunk and you don't know what you're saying. Go to bed Levi.”

Levi stumbles forward and slams his hands on the coffee table in front of Eren causing him to flinch slightly.

“No Eren, you need to go to bed. I'm fi-”, Levi slumps forward, passing out on the coffee table.

Eren chuckles to himself before he gets up, slips an arm under Levi and helps him to their room. He lays Levi in their bed and kisses his lips, cringing a little at the bitter taste of alcohol. Nonetheless he smiles down at him whispering, "I love you, I'll be back before you know it.”

He gently brushes Levi's bangs back and gives him a loving look before he leaves the room.

 

 

Levi blinks his eyes open and immediately regrets it. His head aches and he can taste something foul in his mouth.

"That's the last time I drink with Erwin, I swear.”

He rubs his temples and looks at the clock. It read 12:30pm and realization hits him.

“Shit, I'm such an ass.”

Levi pats his pockets for his phone and fishes it out of his back pocket. He hits the speed dial for Eren's number and waits for him to pick up. He doesn't. In fact the phone goes straight to voicemail.

“Fuck.” He mumbles as he begins to text Eren.

After five minutes of staring at his phone Levi sighs and gets out of bed and walks to Eren and his shared kitchen. As he takes his mug out of the cupboard he hears his phone ring. Levi all but sprints to their room and picks up his phone.

“Eren?” He says into the phone a little out of breath.

“No, sorry it's Armin. I was wondering if Eren was still there. Judging by your tone I'm going to assume he's not. I called him six times and he hasn't answered any of them.”

Levis heart sinks to his stomach and his gut twists into awful knots. His mind starts to race and his body goes cold. A million thoughts race through his head all at once. Where was Eren? Armin’s house is only a three hour drive from where they lived he should've been there by now.

“Levi?”

He starts and blinks rapidly as he's snapped out of his thoughts.

“He left last night for your house around eleven. I tried calling but he wouldn't pick up.”

Levi says evenly despite the whirlwind of emotion he feels on the inside.

“Oh god,” Armin almost sounds as terrified as Levi feels right now, “I'll call the hospitals in my area. I suggest you do the same Le-”,

Levi hangs up before Armin can finish. He doesn't call the hospitals. He can't. He just stares at his phone blank faced as he's hit with gallons upon gallons of emotions and thoughts. Eren could have been kidnapped. He could be out there right now, cold and afraid, barely hanging on to life as Levi helplessly stares at the black reflective screen and thinks about their future.

About what could've been and might not ever be. He thinks about the ring sitting in his night table drawer. He plays out the scene that he's been picturing since the day he fell in love with Eren Yeager. He pictures Eren’s face as he gets down on one knee and recites what he's said to Eren over a million times in his perfect fantasy dream proposal. The thought of never getting the chance to confess his adoration for the other man aided with the chance that he might not ever get to hear Eren's voice again is almost too much for Levi to handle. He almost slips into a pit of turmoil and depression when his phone comes alive.

It rings for 30 seconds before he answers the unknown number and brings the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

His voice cracks. He clears his throat as the woman on the other line begins to speak.

"Hello, is this Levi Ackerman? Im calling on behalf of Mr. Eren Yeager. We found your number in his records. He's been in a car accident. He's in stable condition now. If you come and see him we'll explain more thoroughly.”

Levi inhales deeply and thanks the nurse after he receives information on the location of the hospital.

 

 

Levi enters the hospital and makes his way to Eren's room. He can only make out bits and pieces of what the nurse is telling him. Something about a drunk driver and Eren's car swerving off into a tree. Only 5 miles from their apartment.

As Levi enters the room his heart stops. Eren lays there, attached to several machines. His head is wrapped in gauze, his left cheek is covered with a white, clean, thick patch. Other parts of his face are purple and black. He's badly bruised but to Levi he's still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Levi barely hears the nurse excuse herself and explain that the doctor will come shortly to explain Eren's condition. He makes himself walk over and sit in the chair next to Eren's bed quietly. He takes Eren's hand in his own and rubs it lightly with his thumb staring down at the pale hand blankly.

The doctor enters shortly and explains Eren's condition to Levi. The only word Levi hears is coma. Eren is in a coma. He could wake up in days, weeks, years, maybe never. It was uncertain when, and it killed Levi.

It absolutely tore him to shreds. He kept a blank face however, despite it all. He called Eren's friends to inform them of his condition. They came, they cried, they gave him their condolences. Levi, throughout it all, kept a straight blank face.

He felt stund. Like it wasn't real. Like it was just some horrible nightmare and soon enough to he would start awake in a cold sweat with a perfectly healthy and safe Eren sleeping peacefully beside him.

 

 

 

Days passed and Eren still laid in a sleep like trance.

Weeks passed and the patch on his cheek was removed to reveal a long, thick, stitched up wound.

After the third month most of injuries were healed as he laid in bed with Levi sitting beside him.

Every day for three long months Levi came to visit Eren. With every passing day he felt himself chipping away. He sits down in his usual spot next to Eren and takes his hand in his own. He opens his mouth and closes it. And all at once he's hit with an intense wave of emotion.

He lays his head against Eren's knuckles and exhales heavily.

“Please wake up. I need you to wake up. I need to hear your voice again. I need to apologize for every single shitty thing I've ever done or said to you. I need you to know how much I love you. How much I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else.”

The tears fall from Levi's eyes onto Eren's hand in thick streams. He looks up at Eren and kisses his hand. He sits up and reaches into his jacket pocket pulling out a small red velvet box. Levi sets Eren's hand down gently on his stomach and opens the box. He faces it toward Eren, inside of it is a simple gold band with a single diamond embedded in the center. Levi looks up at Eren and struggles to speak.

“I got this almost a year ago. I couldn't find the right time to ask you. I would stay up for hours thinking about how to ask you. Where to ask you. I should've just asked you when I got the damn thing.”

He looks down at the ring and takes it out gently and puts the box back into his pocket. Levi takes Eren's hand back into his once more, the sound of the heart monitor beeps gently in the background as Levi slips the ring onto Eren's long delicate finger. Levi kisses the ring and lays his forehead back onto Eren's knuckles.

“I love you Eren Yeager. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old and die with you.”

Levi gasps and let's out sob as he nuzzles Eren's hand missing the small twitch of fingers.

“Eren Yeager, will you marry me?”

Levi almost laughs at himself for being pathetic when weak tired hand caresses his cheek. Levi looks up and sobs as his own gray eyes, filled with tears that haven't been shed for months, meet Eren's beautiful green ones. Eren runs his thumbs over Levi's cheek and smiles.

“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this if my first fic and it's for my friend. Comment and tell me what you think maybe I'll write another fic who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I know I sure don't.


End file.
